


The First Time (Again)

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Danny and Mindy return home from the hospital after Annette's surgery.(related to Truly, Madly, Deeply)
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The First Time (Again)

Mindy opened the door of her apartment, Danny trailing closely behind. She expected Dot to be asleep, but was surprised when the older woman looked up at them curiously. Mindy couldn't help but blush at the scrutinizing stare from Dot as Danny greeted her, explaining Annette's surgery and recovery. She busied herself by setting her fur coat on the bar stool along with her purse and stepped back out of her heels that she dreaded having to put on again at the hospital before they left.

"Leo was an angel, as always," Dot told them, grabbing her purse from the couch. "I'm gonna go home and get a few hours rest before I visit your mother in the morning."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Danny asked, a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"No, no, Dannyboy," she shrugged him off with a smirk and glanced at Mindy. "I think your _services_ will be better used here..."

"Dot..." Danny shook his head, but didn't deny her wording. He guided her out of the door and locked it up before turning to face Mindy who was watching him curiously from where she stood leaning against the island counter. He walked over to her slowly and placed his arms on either side of her body, boxing her in. Mindy tilted her head back to look up at him, but kept her arms crossed over her chest. Danny leaned his forehead down until it was pressed against hers and just breathed her in. "Hi," he whispered.

Mindy smiled, nuzzling her nose over his cheek. "Hi." 

Their lips came together slowly, both of them tentative, like they were kissing for the first time. It was awkward, but the familiarity was still there and soon enough her leg was hiked up against his hip and Danny was grinding himself between her thighs. Just as his hands slipped under her dress, Mindy pushed his shoulders back, their lips parting with a smack.

"Wait, Danny," she looked up at him, her lips swollen and eyes filled with lust. Danny stared down at her, his hands still grasping her ass. "I need to take a shower. Badly. I ran from Morgan's wedding all the way to the hospital."

Danny brushed against her again, squeezing her cheeks lightly. "I don't care if you're sweaty. I want you." He ducked his head down and began to nip at her neck, his tongue tracing the spot that never failed to make her knees buckle.

"I want you, too," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. "But I feel gross and I want tonight to be more than just a quick fuck on the kitchen counter."

Danny raised his head up and frowned, his hands sliding along her hips. "I wasn't- this wasn't going to be..." He sighed, his face suddenly serious. "We can do whatever you want tonight, Min. I wasn't going to just have my way with you. I love you and I want you any way you'll have me."

"Oh."

With an understanding smile, Mindy kissed him once more and then slipped from his arms. She grasped his wrist and tugged him with her towards the bathroom wordlessly. She turned the shower on and once they were both stripped down, they stepped together under the stream of hot water. They washed their bodies silently, enjoying each other's company and the domesticity of their shower. Once Mindy had her hair rinsed of shampoo, Danny knew she was reaching the end of her shower routine so he stepped behind her, his hands sliding around her waist until he was flush against her back. His lips kissed away the water droplets trickling over her shoulder and Mindy moaned when she felt his teeth lightly sink into her skin.

She spun in his arms and crushed her mouth against his, their tongues tangling immediately. Her hand moved between their bodies and she grasped his erection, pumping him slowly and he became even more rigid at her touch.

"Min," he grunted between bruising kisses. "We need to move this to the bedroom."

"No, I want you inside me now," she whined as she once again hiked her leg up around his hip and pulled him to her. 

"Mindy, I told you we don't-" he started to protest but then she began to rub the head of him against her slit and all speech left his brain. 

"Please, Danny," she begged into his mouth, standing on her tip toes to line him up. "Please."

Danny placed a hand at the back of her knee that was around his waist and pushed her against the tiled wall of shower. He thrust his hips once and entered her swiftly, both of them crying out at the contact. Danny had to hold himself against her for a moment which made Mindy grunt impatiently. She gyrated against him and moaned loudly, biting her lip as she moved. 

"Min, fuck, hold on. I'm gonna-"

"You gonna come, baby?" she whispered into his ear before she licked along the length of it. "Come in me, Danny."

Danny ground his teeth together and it took everything in him to not come right then and there. He grabbed her hips tight and stopped her movements, forcing himself to step back and slip out of her. "Wait, Mindy, hold on." 

Mindy watched him turn off the shower, her breath coming out in pants. "What are you...why?"

Danny smiled and opened the shower curtains, stepping out and holding his hand out for her to follow him. "I want to do this right. In our bed." He grabbed two towels and began to dry himself quickly, encouraging Mindy to do the same. 

As she was ringing her hair out so she didn't drip everywhere, Danny scooped her up into his arms causing her to squeal. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on top of the comforter. He took in her naked body, still slightly damp from the shower and felt his heart soar in his chest. With a hard swallow, he crawled over her, his lips trailing kisses up her body as he went. He kissed between her breasts and then suckled a nipple in his mouth, feeling her shiver at his administrations. After a few moments of teasing her breasts, Danny rest his ear against her heartbeat and molded their bodies together, taking a few minutes to just breathe with her.

"Danny?" Mindy gently raked her nails up his back, seeing the goosebumps right on his skin. She tapped his shoulder until he lifted his head to look at her and then caressed his face gently, his chin resting against her sternum. "Baby, I love you so much. I love how special you are making this night, but if you don't fuck me right now I will seriously lose my goddamn mind."

He chuckled and dropped another kiss against her chest. Rising up slightly, he was positioned once again between her legs and he eased himself in achingly slow. He watched the pleasure glaze over Mindy's eyes as he began to thrust in and out deeply, swiveling his hips in a way that had her eyes rolling back until they were closed. Danny slipped his tongue past her parted lips, swallowing her moans and picked up the pace, feeling himself dangerously close to coming. Mindy's nails scratched at his lower back as she pulled him into her harder and he suddenly came, crying out into her mouth. Mindy felt him pulse inside her and whimpered, grinding into him so her clit brushed his pelvic bone a few times which sent her over the edge. Danny stilled inside her when he felt her stop squeezing him and rolled off to her side, his body limp with sudden exhaustion.

Mindy curled into him, her leg between his and her upper body splayed over his torso. Danny wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head. They lay quietly together for a few minutes, catching their breath and just basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Eventually, Mindy pressed a kiss to his chest and then lifted her head to look at him.

"Was it good?" 

Danny licked his lips with a smirk. "It's always good with you, Min."

"But?"

"But we can do so much better."

"That's what I was thinking!" she exclaimed, smacking him lightly. She rolled completely on top of him as they laughed. She sat up, her legs on either side of his waist and reached behind her to find him already hardening again. "Fuck, you're like fifty! How the hell?"

"I'm not fifty!" he exclaimed, his hands holding her at her rib cage. "But you are very inspiring to my body. And I missed you very much."

She grinned, stroking him up and down as she leered down at him. "You did?"

"Yes!" he gasped when her thumb brushed over the head of his cock. Before she could go back to pumping him, he grabbed her wrist and flipped her so he was back on top. He kissed her quickly, staring into her eyes. "I missed you so much, everything about you, you know?" At her nod he smiled and dragged his mouth down her neck and to her ear. "You know what I really _really_ missed?"

Mindy frowned and opened her eyes when she felt him move away, but then her pulse quickened as she watched his face move between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I never have proper endings?


End file.
